


Plague of Kaibas

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba tried his best to ignore the stupid thing that Mokuba added to his computer. Then it started throwing his work off the screen. <br/>Ficlet. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plague of Kaibas

**Author's Note:**

> A friend gave me a link for some Kaiba shimijis. I didn't get any work done at all that week. On the plus side, they inspired this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kaiba was suspicious when he opened the door to his office and discovered Mokuba inside sitting at his computer. “Mokuba, what are you doing?”

Mokuba grinned, and Kaiba was instantly on guard. “Nothing much.” He began spinning around in Kaiba's chair. “Just waiting for you to come back. You know you never showed up yesterday.”

If Kaiba were the sort of man who slapped his forehead, he would be hitting himself at this moment. He wasn't that type of man. “I got caught up in work and lost track of time.”

Mokuba stopped spinning and stood. “I figured that was the case. You know it's okay to stop and enjoy life every now and then.” He left, but not before he playfully slapped his brother on the shoulder. “Have fun with work!” he called out as the door closed behind him.

Kaiba should have continued to be suspicious, but he was almost positive that Mokuba's goal was just to make him feel guilty about yesterday. So he wasn't looking for anything out of the ordinary when he sat back down at his computer.

Then he saw it. A tiny little person walking around his screen. A tiny little person with massive blue eyes who happened to be wearing a suspiciously familiar white trench. He growled and tried to click on the _thing_. Neither right nor left clicks did anything. He brought up all the current programs running with the intent of killing it, but it seemed to be running in the background somehow.

“Mokuba,” he growled accusingly. His little brother was no longer in the room so Kaiba pinned his glare on the miniature version of himself. It seemed to be lying on the bottom of the screen and looking at a card. How ridiculous. Kaiba didn't have time for this nonsense.

He ignored it and went back to work. At least it didn't seem to have any effect on his computer. It just walked around... mocking him.

Kaiba watched, horrified, as the little version of himself pulled another one out of the base of the screen. There were two of them on his screen now! One of them began climbing the side of the screen. He gave in and called Mokuba. He wanted to know how to make them disappear.

His call went straight to voicemail. Mokuba was intentionally ignoring him.

Kaiba briefly debated terminating the program himself. He knew that it wouldn't take him very long to figure out how to end it... if he didn't have work that needed to get done.

He glared at the miniature versions of himself. One seemed to be crawling across the top of his screen while the other—

There were three of them now! They were multiplying!

Another one fell onto the screen and he bit back a curse. He was going to ground Mokuba next time he saw him. This was ridiculous.

He could work past it. He could work past it.

One of his windows began moving. Kaiba stared as one of the miniature versions of himself tossed his work off the screen. His decision was made in that moment. He began trying to isolate the program, but as he worked the little things on his screen continued to multiply. Before he was able to terminate the program they'd managed to take over his screen and kick off all of his work.

He finally managed to end the program. They all disappeared.

Then a small Mokuba dropped onto the screen and started laughing. Annoyed and frustrated, Kaiba shut down his computer. He had a little brother to hunt down.


End file.
